


Curioso

by skund



Category: Blue Beetle (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milagro gets more than she bargained for for Christmas, there is much freaking out and Batman saves the day, as he is wont to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curioso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymordecai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymordecai/gifts).



> I was so amused and honoured to be able to write for you after you wrote the most awesome Yuletide story for me last year. Enjoy!

“Oh man, this sucks,” Paco said at the top of his voice. For the third time in as many minutes.

Jaime just rolled his eyes as the line filed through the dusty glass doors and into the tragically beige foyer. Paco’s words were lost in the rabble of fifty-odd fellow students, all equally unenthused.

“It could be worse, they could have cancelled altogether and made us stay back at school,” Jaime said. “It’s not like the teachers knew it would be snowing.”

“But Franklin Mountain is awesome in the snow! You can slide down the hills, throw snow at everyone, especially those stuck-up girls. They scream so loud.”

“Yup,” Jaime nodded, “I think our teachers definitely remember that from the last time it snowed for the Christmas field trip.”

“So instead we end up at the Planetarium? Booooring. We’ve been here like a billion times already.”

Jaime shrugged, watching a frazzled tour guide try to round up the students into some kind of order. A few of the more harried-looking teachers had already snuck off to the cafe for coffee, abandoning the tour guide to her fate.

“Oh well,” Paco continued, “at least we’ll have a white Christmas tomorrow, like in the movies.”

“Dude, you know the snow never stays that long. It’s probably already melting.”

Paco scowled. “Who died and made you Christmas grinch?” He shouldered Jaime, sending him reeling into another bunch of students, who protested at the intrusion. Jaime grinned and rebounded right back at Paco, swinging mock fists. Paco dodged and weaved, laughing.

“Easy, spaceman!” Paco yelled as he backed out of the way of Jaime’s fists, colliding with more people in the crowd. Out of the rabble a newspaper swung down and clipped Paco over the top of his head.

“Tejas!” A voice boomed, and Paco whipped around to come face to face with Mr. De La Gaza the chemistry teacher, newspaper in one hand and coffee in the other. “Why is it always you causing trouble?”

“It wasn’t me, it was Jaime!” Paco replied, oblivious to the rhetorical question.

Mr. De La Gaza eyed over an innocent looking Jaime, then turned back to Paco. “Go be a bad influence somewhere else.” Satisfied with this intervention, the teacher then left to go supervise somewhere else.

“Look at that,” Paco mumbled, rubbing his head, “child abuse. You wouldn’t get that in no gringo school.”

Jaime snorted. “Your mom would kill you if she heard you talking like- Wait, have you been talking to your Uncle Ramon again?”

“Yeah, he’s up staying for Christmas. Although _abuelita_ keeps telling everyone he’s hiding from the _polícia_.”

“Your gran says that about everyone. She said that when I ‘disappeared’ too!”

“I know,” Paco shrugged. “If I’m half as crazy when I’m that old, I’ll be a happy man.”

The crowd around them surged as the kids were finally escorted out of the foyer and into the planetarium displays. As soon as Jaime realised they were headed towards the viewing room he grabbed Paco by the shirtsleeve and ducked out of the group into a mostly empty gallery.

“Good plan, dude. If I have to sit through that lightshow again I’m gonna fall asleep,” Paco said.

Jaime nodded absently, scanning the room. For the first time since arriving, the scarab had perked up and was scanning for something within the displays. The small room was lined with glass cabinets, leading to the far end where a dusty diorama of the Apollo 11 moon landing.

Paco followed Jaime’s intense gaze, studying the cabinets himself. “... They’re rocks.”

“ _Space_ rocks,” Jaime and the scarab corrected in unison. Jaime laughed. Paco looked at him funny then turned away shaking his head.

“Man, this place is old. They should do it up, or something,” Paco mused as he started walking the length of the room.

“Doubt they have the money. Heck, we don’t even have the money to go into space anymore.”

“Except all those Super superheroes. And Batman,” Paco grinned, “he’s got all the sweet toys.”

Jaime couldn’t help but grin along.

“Hey, maybe we could ask him to take-“ Paco’s eyes were alight with glee.

“No,” Jaime said firmly.

“But it would awesome!“

“No.”

“Oh c’mon-“

“No.”

“Youdon’tevenknowwhatI’mgoingtosay!” Paco rushed out, trying to beat Jaime’s denial.

“Nope, but I know you and I know Batman and whatever the question is, the answer is no.”

Paco slumped his shoulders melodramatically and continued down the room, Jaime following behind him. Paco ran his fingers along the rope guarding the very plastic looking astronaut standing next to the American flag, then nudged a model moon rock with his shoe. It sounded like papier-mâché.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

“Huh?” Jaime was gazing distractedly into the distance, trying to work out what Scarab was searching for.

“Let’s go, this place sucks.”

“But we’re on a school trip, we can’t just leave.”

“Can so. It’s the last day before break. Hell, the teachers wouldn’t even notice.”

“But...”

“Jaime, you’re my bro, by seriously? How is leaving now any different from you running out of math class to fight Martian robot cockroaches from Pluto?”

“They’d be Plutonian, not Martian, if they’re from Pluto” Jaime muttered under his breath. The scarab chittered in agreement.

“What?”

“Nothing. I still don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Paco shot him a very exasperated look.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go.”

“That’s my boy,” Paco grinned. “I’ll be a bad influence on you yet.”

Jaime rolled his eyes as Paco slapped him on the shoulder. They headed towards the exit which, naturally, funnelled them through the little gift shop. Paco strolled straight through, eyes fixed on the freedom hovering just outside the doors. Jaime slowed down to poke around, drawn to the curios lining the shelves. Right by the counter there was a large bin cheerily labelled ‘Real Authentic Space Rocks! $2’. Jaime trailed his fingertips over the top of the assorted rocks, feeling the different densities and magnetic attractions of each. The scarab made a derisive noise that should have been impossible without an actual throat. Clearly, he doubted the cheery sign’s claim.

“Come on!” Paco yelled from the doorway, earning himself a glare from the elderly shop attendant.

“Uh huh,” Jaime answered, distractedly. Almost everything in the bin definitely wasn’t a space rock, but Scarab could just sense something, chirping insistently to Jaime. He stuck his hand into the bin, rifling around in an attempt to find the rock Scarab was so excited about. Paco was scowling at him from the doorway.

“Jaime!”

“Hang on, I almost...” There. It was there in his fist, tingling against his palm in a way that was both burning and freezing at the same time.

 _./ Very powerful. Dangerous. \\._ The scarab leapt to life, suddenly on high alert.

Jaime pulled his fist out of the rock pile and uncurled his fingers. The rock didn’t look especially different; the same dark, shiny and both smooth and rough in turn. He held it closer to his face, felt the Scarab tense in concern.

“What is it?” Jaime mumbled.

 _./Irradiated planetary debris. Red sun system K-14. Very dangerous! [Action: Obtain, investigate}\\._

“Well, we better make sure it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands,” Jaime said as kept turning it over in his hands. Sometimes, when it caught the right light, tiny specks of purple crystal glittered, embedded in the stone.

“What are you doing?” Paco’s voice was suddenly just over his shoulder.

Jaime held up the stone for Paco to see. “Scarab says it’s from a planet.” He could feel the energy running through his fingers. “He wants me to buy it.”

“That’s awesome,” Paco deadpanned. “Buy your boyfriend the shiny and let’s go.”

Jaime shook his head in exasperation, but went to the sales counter and duly purchased the stone with the last of his pocket money. He dropped it in the pocket of his jeans and trotted after Paco, who was already out the door.

Despite the dirty snow staining the sidewalk and the clouds looming ominous and dark overhead, the boys could not resist the thrill brought on by skipping school, and raced off down the street.

“Hey, we should see if Brenda’s around,” Paco called over his shoulder. “Her fancypants school broke up, like, a week ago.”

“Sure, we can go find your giiiirlfriend,” Jaime teased. The concept still felt weird when it applied to _Brenda_ , of all people. But it was totally worth it to see the blush creep up Paco’s cheeks. “But I gotta get this rock home to check it out properly.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll get your pebble home safe.”

A brief phone call later and they were meeting up with Brenda outside the nearest El Diablo.

“Hey boys,” she greeted them, huddled on a table outside the restaurant, “you playing hooky?”

“Yeah, if this was Happy Days or something,” Jaime answered with a smile. “Seriously, who says ‘playing hooky’ anymore?”

Brenda ignored the jab and greeted Paco with a punch on the arm. “Hey, lump.” That was downright affectionate in Brenda-speak.

“Hey yourself,” Paco blushed. Both boys hopped up to sit on the table either side of Brenda, affecting an air of determined loitering that only teenagers can manage. They sat in companionable silence for a time, disturbed only by their constant fidgeting in an attempt to stay warm.

“God, I’m freezing,” Brenda suddenly broke the silence.

“Me too,” Paco immediately agreed.

“We could go to my place. My mom made spicy hot chocolate last night,” Jaime suggested.

“I’m already there,” Paco said as he leapt off the table. They trudged to the Reyes’ home, hands deep in pockets as the snow started to swirl around them. Paco kept trying to catch one on his tongue, which sent Brenda into a fit of giggles. They laughed all the way to Jaime’s place, kicking up snow and ducking around the last minute shoppers, infected with the freedom of the holiday break. The small rock, radiating strange energy waves in Jaime’s pocket, was entirely forgotten.

The house was organised chaos when they got there. Jaime’s mom was running around half-changed out of her hospital scrubs, clutching a dozen different items. She started speaking at the sound of the front door opening, before she even turned around. “Jaime, honey, can you clean your room and then help your sister? My sister and her walking disaster zones, I mean children, will be here in- Oh. Hi, Brenda. Paco.”

Both guests ducked their heads sheepishly.

“Hi, Mrs Reyes,” Brenda replied. “Is this a bad time? Cause we can-“

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Bianca said. “Jaime’s always welcome to bring friends over. Without warning. On Christmas Eve.”

Jaime offered an apologetic smile as he headed towards the hall. “Sorry mom, we won’t get in your way. Paco and Brenda can help clean my room right?”

Paco pulled a face behind Jaime’s back, clearly not in agreement.

“Woah, wait. Shoes, mister. All of you. You’re not tracking snow through this house. And Jaime, change those pants – you’ve wet almost to your knees!”

Jaime ducked his head, kicked off his shoes by the door and then disappeared down the hallway with a wave, friends in toe.

“Uh, wait here a sec, I just gotta...” Jaime motioned to his bedroom and the dry jeans it contained.

“Sure, dude,” Paco grinned. Bianca Reyes was not a woman to be ignored.

Jaime ducked into his room and closed the door, immediately shucking off his wet pants and leaving them in a heap on the floor. He was halfway into a new pair when his door burst open and a whirlwind descended upon him.

“Jaime, Jaime! What did you get me?”

He was frozen to the spot, like a deer in headlights. Brenda, out in the hall, took one look at him, hunched over and half dressed, and burst out laughing.

“Milagro!” Jaime hissed, trying to dress as fast as possible. But she was not deterred, bouncing around his room and eventually onto his bed.

“Jaimeeeeee, what did you get me for Christmas?”

“Not now, pipsqueak!”

“But I want to know! I can’t wait all the way til tomorrow!”

“Nothing, okay? I got you nothing!” Jaime yelled, exasperated. He could hear Brenda and Paco snickering outside his doorway.

Milagro let out a wail, flopping down onto Jaime’s bed dramatically. “You’re the worst brother ever.”

Jaime sighed as he finished buttoning his jeans, then fled the scene of his humiliation. Brenda burst out laughing again at the look on his face.

“C’mon...” Jaime muttered, leading his friends out into the living room.

Milagro sighed loudly, watching her brother leave. She lay sprawled on his bed for a moment, before spying his abandoned school bag in the corner.

“He had to have got me something,” she muttered determinedly, crawling off the bed to poke through the pockets of his bag. Chewed pencils, scrunched notes, bus tickets but nothing present worthy.

“Eeew,” Milagro squealed, poking something that was sticky and green and could have once been an apple. She tried to shake the stickyness of her hand, but when that failed reached over to wipe in on Jaime’s abandoned wet jeans. The pants did the job, but her fingers brushed something suspiciously solid and round. She frowned, groping around the fabric and then finally reaching into the pocket to find a dark rock, glitteringly faintly in the afternoon light.

“Ohh, pretty...” Milagro murmured, turning it over in her hands and watching the light dance off tiny, embedded crystal.

“Milagro! Are you still in my room?” Jaime hollered from across the house.

“No!” Milagro yelled back, clutching the pretty rock in her fist and running out of the room. A few seconds later, when Jaime came to check, his room was empty and nothing looked out of place. He shrugged and went back to the living room, where Paco and Brenda were both beating him at Epic Racing Extreme 4.

He’d almost caught up to their scores half an hour later, when his mom walked in front of the TV with a loaded basket of washing and Jaime spun out and hit a tree.

“Damn it! Ooops, um, I mean...” Jaime stuttered, “do you need any help, mom?”

Bianca Reyes smiled, balancing the basket on her hip. “Actually yes, you could and your friends decorate the house for me? There’s a whole box of streamers and decorations on the kitchen table.”

Jaime frowned. “But we normally decorate as a family.”

“I know, but your father won’t be home til late tonight. There’s a few jobs he needs to finish up at the shop.”

“I can help at the shop!” Jaime jumped up to his feet. “You guys just don’t let me.”

“Because we want you to focus on your schoolwork. You can help now by doing the decorations.”

Jaime sighed, his shoulders drooping. “Yes, mom.”

Paco stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. “Mrs Reyes, we’d love to help.”

“Yeah,” Brenda piped up, “Paco loves interior design.”

He leaned back to poke his tongue out at Brenda, and she retaliated by throwing cushion in his face.

“Okay you kids, go make a mess elsewhere,” Bianca said as she shepherded them into the kitchen. “Most of the streamers are in this box, there should be some piñatas down the bottom. The nativity is already set up but you can-“

A high pitched scream shredded the air as a blinding purple light filled the house. It only lasted for a moment. For the next second all four people just stared wide eyed at each other. Then Bianca was running, yelling at the top of her voice. “MILAGRO!”

Silence.

Jaime was just half a step behind his mom, following her down the hallway. The door to Milagro’s room was standing open. There was no movement within.

Bianca tore through the doorway, calling for her daughter. Jaime couldn’t see anything past her, but was already letting blue and black armour bleed over his own skin, just in case. He could feel Paco and Brenda right behind him.

“Mom?” Came a shakey voice.

Jaime tried to duck under his mom’s arm, but she grabbed him by the back of his armour and held him back.

“Assess first. Milagro, honey?” Bianca called, scanning the room for any obvious signs of danger. “What happened?”

Milagro was lying on the floor, eyes closed, surrounded by toys, plastic tea cups and puddles of water. She groaned and rolled over, clearly shaken. “Mr Booster spilt his tea,” she mumbled.

Beetle wriggled out of his mom’s grasp and raced over to her. Bianca followed, now the situation seemed to pose no danger. She kneeled by her daughter’s side, reaching to feel her pulse. It was strong and regular. Bianca sighed in relief.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” She cradled Milagro’s head gently, watching her daughter’s eyelids flicker. “Brenda, grab the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink.”

Blue Beetle kneeled down beside his sister. “She’s okay, mom, life signs are stable. They’re... uh, really good actually. I can’t work out what...” Scarab had been scanning the room for any possible cause for the flash of light and Milagro’s condition and Jaime trailed off as the source of the problem leapt out at him.

“Um,” Jaime said nervously.

 _./Told you. Dangerous, need to investigate.\\._

“Are you okay?” Bianca asked Milagro, and then smiled when she was answered with a nod. Then, turning to her other child asked “Jaime? What is it?”

He reached over to the disarrayed table filled with spilt teacups full of water and fallen action figures. There, half hidden by Batman’s sodden cape, was a small stone, crystals shining like gimlet eyes. Beetle plucked it delicately out of the plastic disaster zone with two fingers, feeling energy pounding against his armour.

“Um,” Jaime repeated, “this?”

Milagro was coming awake now, struggling to sit up within the circle of her mother’s arms. She was blinking and rubbing her eyes, uncharacteristically silent.

“It’s, ah, a rock I bought at the Planetarium today.”

Brenda rushed back in at that point, first aid kit in tow. “I’msorry, Itookages,” she blurted.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Bianca said distractedly, all her attention on Jaime. Milagro was sitting up now, the colour returning to her face, as Bianca wrapped her arms around her. “Jaime, tell me about this _rock_.”

“It’s from another planet?” Jaime answered nervously, one hand scratching at the back of his head. “And it’s very powerful.”

Bianca was giving him a baleful look. “And how did Milagro end up with-?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know. It was in my pocket and, okay, yeah I kinda forgot about it but I was gonna check it out later and there no way Milagro could have gotten it unless she went through my- oh man, she went through my stuff...”

Bianca was silent for a long time, just carding her fingers through Milagro’s hair. “Jaime,” she eventually said, and her quiet tone was more intimidating than any yell, “this is why you can’t bring these things into our home.”

“I know, mom” Beetle said, hanging his head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, everyone’s alright. This is a lesson for next time.”

“Did Jaime do something wrong?” Milagro finally piped up, with no small amount of glee.

“You, missy, shouldn’t go through other people’s things.”

“But Jaime didn’t get me a Christmas present!”

“Nonsense. Now, can you tell me what happened?”

“I was having a tea party with Mr Booster and and Batman and everybody and they had the pretty rock for a cake. But I spilt the tea and then the rock went all funny. It zapped me.” Milagro held up her fingers to demonstrate, but there was not a mark on them.

“Okay, I think you’re okay,” Bianca said, rubbing Milagro’s back comfortingly. “Jaime, put that rock somewhere safe, before anyone else gets hurt. Milagro, how about you go lie down? I’ll clean up this mess.”

Jaime bolted out of the room, squeezing past a shellshocked Paco in the doorway, rock firmly in his fist. Bianca climbed to her feet and grabbed the unused first aid kit, thanking Brenda again.

“But I don’t feel sleepy,” Milagro protested. She grabbed the Booster Gold figure lying nearby. “Come on, Mr Booster, you can finish your tea.” She went to bend him back into a sitting position, but froze when there was a loud snap. Suddenly, the toy was in two halves in her hands.

“Oh no!” she wailed.

“It’s alright sweetie, just leave him on your table.”

Milagro put the broken figurine on the low table. Her fist went right through it. The table collapsed, spilling more water and plastic onto the floor.

“Oh...” Milagro was stunned.

Bianca froze. “Uh, ... Jaime!”  
\---

“So, apparently this space rock thing I found has something to do with Kryptonite or something, because it’s given Milagro all these freaky powers and Scarab says it’s from a red sun system. I know you’re probably busy because you’re not answering your Titans communicator and this number was only for emergencies but, dude... this is an emergency. So please, please, please Robin call me back. Please.”

Jaime was sitting on the arm of the lounge, armour gone, watching Milagro fly exuberant labs around the room. Paco was throwing popcorn in the air for her to catch, with more or less success. Brenda was sitting in the corner chair with a giant smirk on face.

“Wow, when you screw up you really screw up,” she grinned at Jaime.

“I was I supposed to know Milagro would steal my space rock, drench it in water and then get superpowers?”

“Hey, I wish my sisters were this much fun,” Paco chimed in.

“It’s fun, Jaime! Best Christmas present ever!” Milagro was zipping excited all about the room, narrowly missing bookshelves and light fittings. “You should try it, better than that silly bug stuff.”

“No,” Bianca’s voice sounded from the kitchen, “there will be no more trying of extraterrestrial powers in this family, thank you very much.”

The front door swung open and Alberto Reyes swept into the room. “Is everyone alright, what’s the prob-” He stopped short, eyes wide, as he watched Milagro drift lazily through the air. “So that’s what your mom meant by ‘strange’.” He shook his head, then turned straight to stare at Jaime. “What did you do?”

“Me? I did nothing! Why does everyone blame me for weird?”

“Better question,” Bianca announced from the kitchen archway, “is what are we going to do?”

“I’ve called everyone I can think of. Traci is in some other dimension thing – don’t ask – and I can’t get on to the Teen Titans. Or the Justice League, but then their epic Christmas parties are kinda legendary.”

“Well, she can’t stay like this,” Alberto said as he plucked Milagro out of the air and she crawled into his arms, laughing.

“Why not, dad? I can fly! And I’m really strong and really fast and-“

“And not very good at stopping,” Brenda laughed.

“What?” Alberto asked.

“I’ll show you the damage later,” Bianca muttered. “Jaime, how about you go play, _discretely_ , with your sister in the yard while your father and I talk.”

“But it’s almost dark,” Milagro said.

“It’s alright, c’mon,” Jaime said, taking his sister out of his father’s arms and traipsing out to the garden, Paco and Brenda following. “Wow, you weigh a ton.”

“Do not!”

“No flying, okay?” Jaime warned as he put Milagro down. Brenda closed the sliding door behind her, blocking out the parental conversation behind her.

“Jaime, am I in trouble?” Milagro asked plaintively.

“No, pipsqueak, you’re fine.”

“But mom’s upset.”

“She’s just worried about you,” Jaime replied, sitting down on the well-kept grass.

“It’s what mom’s do best,” Paco added, sitting down beside him. “I do have to say, your family does the best crazy though.”

“Thanks Paco. I think.”

“I know my sisters and brother give you a run for your money, but you take the cake.”

“That’s real sweet, Paco” Brenda said sarcastically.

“Hey, don’t get me started on you and your crazy.”

“So what are you going to do, if you can’t change Milagro back?” Brenda said, tactfully changing the subject.

“There’s gotta be a way,” Jaime shrugged. “I really can’t consider about the alternative.”

“I could help you!” Milagro was running around the group, arms spread in a pretence of flight. Her occasional jumps off the ground lasted a little too long to be entirely under gravity’s control. “Be your sidekick. Or you could be mine.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

“It’s dangerous! You could get seriously hurt. Or worse.”

“No I won’t, heroes don’t get hurt!”

“Of course they do. Milagro, this isn’t some comic-”

“I’ll show you, I can be a good hero!” And with that she was gone, flying straight up into the darkening sky.

“ _Penjedo_ ” Jaime groaned, face in his palms. “How did I not see this happening?”

“You better go after her,” Brenda said. “We’ll stay here and, uh, make sure your parents don’t notice your little sister is trying to save the world.”

“Thanks guys.” Jaime’s clothes were already melting into blue and black for the second time that night. He took off in the direction Milagro headed, scanning desperately for her.

“Damn it, she can’t have gotten far.”

 _./Sibling very persistent. Similarity to Jaime Reyes.\\._ the scarab noted, with some amusement. _./[47% likelihood genetic correlation]\\._

“Thanks, that’s really helping.”

 _./Disturbance: 7.4km SSW \\._

“Great, that could be her! Wait... oh man, that’s the warehouse district.” Blue Beetle turned and headed in that direction as fast as he could.

 _./ Gunfire [multiple sources]. Possible illegal activity. \\._

“Even better. Why is it that every city has a crime-infested industrial area?”

The shadowy mass of large machinery, larger buildings and very little else appeared below Beetle. The warehouse district. Not a soul was in sight. That was probably because of the gunfire echoing down the filthy alleys, the snow somehow making everything look more ominous

“Can you do that heat vision thing?” Beetle asked Scarab.

Immediately the shadows fell away and a number of radiant splodges appeared below, including a bunch in two lines, facing each other off in one of the smaller warehouses. Suddenly, one of the man-shaped splodges fell to the ground, heat flowing out and then rapidly cooling to back in front of Jaime’s eyes. He mentally flinched. Then he noticed a smaller heat blip in the back of the warehouse, rather obviously trying to sneak up on the firefight.

“Ha, gotcha!” Beetle zipped down to ground level through a convenient broken skylight, using his enhanced vision to navigate the narrow alleys, and grabbed Milagro by the back of her shirt. She saw him at the last second and tried to dodge away, but he easily out-manoeuvred her inexperienced attempt at flight.

“Let me go!”

“Stop struggling!”

“Stop being stupid, stupid!”

“Hey, it’s that Beetle thing!” a rough voice yelled from below. Bullets danced around Jaime as he sped back towards the open sky. They sparked harmlessly off his armoured back, as he clutched Milagro to his chest. It took only moments before they were out into the clearing night sky.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” Beetle yelled. His heart was pounding in his ears, adrenalin surging through his blood.

“I’m being a hero,” Milagro yelled straight back.

“Hero’s don’t just go out and throw themselves into danger! What were you going to do?”

“Stop the bad men.”

“How? With what? Did you even stop to think?” Jaime was really yelling now, shaking slightly with each word.

“... No,” Milagro said quietly, as tears started to well up in her large, brown eyes. “I just wanted to be a hero too.”

“You could have gotten really hurt! Don’t you see that?”

Tears were slowly starting to slide down her cheeks and Beetle finally realised how much he was upsetting his little sister.

“I’m sorry,” he said, converting his grasp on her into a hug. “You could have gotten hurt.”

Milagro snuffled into his chest, wiping her nose on the armour. “You sound like mom.”

Jaime sighed. “I do, don’t I? I’m starting to feel like her. Look, how about we go home? Before she does get worried.”

“That’s not very heroic,” she muttered into his chest. “What about the bad men?”

“You can’t fight every fight.” Jaime sighed. “You want to be a hero one day? That’s rule number one.”

“That’s stupid.”

“It’s a stupid world. Can we go home now?”

Milagro was studying the distant buildings below for a long moment, before finally turning to nod at her brother. “Okay.”

Beetle sighed in relief, turning to fly back to the suburbs and the welcoming lights of home.

\---

It was full dark by the time they made it back, the winter night descending quickly. The backyard was empty. Blue Beetle put Milagro down next to the backdoor and tried to slide it open as silently as possible, hoping to sneak in. He froze two steps into the house as he caught sight of Brenda and Paco sitting on the lounge opposite his parents, ‘we’re so busted’ written in every line of their body. Jaime winced and he grabbed Milagro’s hand, walking into the lounge room like a dead man walking. Everyone turned to face them as they approached, Bianca’s face lighting up with relief. But no one moved. Which was exceedingly odd. Jaime froze, one foot past the doorway.

“... Mom?” Jaime ventured.

A shadow detached itself from the corner behind Brenda and Paco, tall and looming and utterly out of place in the familiarity of Jaime’s living room.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” he growled, the voice pinning Jaime to the spot.

“Um...”

“Dude,” Paco stage whispered, unable to hide his excitement, “it’s Batman!”

\---

“We’re so glad you could take the time to help our daughter,” Alberto repeated for the third time as Batman finished packing away his gadgets. “Really, I am in your debt.”

“It’s nothing,” Batman rasped. “This variant of Kryptonite had escaped my previous scans - I was not aware some required water for activation. Your son displayed excellent intuition in locating this artefact .”

Blue Beetle flinched, simultaneously proud and embarrassed.

Alberto smiled and put an arm around his son. “He’s a good boy.”

Batman nodded and turned back to his gadgets.

“Hey, so Beetle told me you have like, this space plane?” Paco asked hopefully, sidling up to the dark hero. “I was wondering if I could... uh...” He trailed off as Batman looked him up and down slowly.

“No.”

“Maybe-“

“No.”

Batman turned to nod politely to the assembled family and friends as he stepped out the backdoor into the night.

“Are, uh, you sure you won’t stay for dinner?” Bianca called after him, as Jaime made a mortified sound. She turned to glare at him. “I’ve made some-“ But she broke of midsentence when she turned back and the space Batman had been standing in was now empty. As was the yard. “He’s gone.”

“Yeah, he does that,” Jaime said with relief. He wandered back into the lounge room, letting the armour melt away, where Brenda was sitting awkwardly with Milagro fast asleep against her side.

“She’s drooling on me.”

“Yeah,” Jaime grinned and he sat next to her. “She does that.”

Paco leaped over the back of the couch on Brenda’s opposite side, earning a half-hearted slap from Brenda for almost walking Milagro. “This has been the coolest Christmas ever. And that includes the year that I got that skateboard.”

“Yeah, because you fell off it two days later and broke you arm,” Brenda said.

“Exactly. That cast made me look so badass.”

Jaime scooped up a cushion and reached behind Brenda to wack Paco with it, almost collecting Bianca as he did so. She was bearing a tray of the promised spiced hot chocolates.

“Hey, hey, hey, you kids have had enough excitement for one night. Settle down,” she chided.

After a chorus of ‘sorrys’ she offered all three a drink, placing Milagro’s on the side table. “ _Feliz Navidad_.”

“ _Próspero año y felicidad_ ,” Jaime responded as his mom perched on the arm of the lounge next to him.

She ruffled his hair and then dropped a kiss into the messy strands. “You too, sweetheart.”


End file.
